<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spectacle by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854226">Spectacle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conquests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spec·ta·cle - noun: a visually striking performance or display.</p><p>Nami proves to Ichiji that she's not concerned with being seen in compromising positions...and he continues to up the ante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conquests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spectacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- This will be multi-parts, I tried to make it short and failed miserably sorry - there will probably be one more chapter, MAYBE two<br/>- I'll update the tags when the other parts go up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Payback for last time?” Nami posed her question innocently enough, as though she were discussing the weather and <em> not </em> being bent over Ichiji’s kitchen table and tied in place. Her arms had been secured first, stretched out in front of her with a length of rope binding them to the opposite legs, and she held her head up with her chin on the tabletop.</p><p>His only answer was a firm swat on her ass, at the fullest part of the cheek, and she responded right back with a breathy moan. </p><p>The dress she’d been wearing was long gone, and her underwear too - Ichiji had stripped her as soon as she’d arrived, barely taking the time to close the front door, pulling her into the kitchen as he tossed her clothes to the floor. Last time she'd been there, she had walked out in his shirt and sunglasses, leaving him exhausted and spent on the floor, trying to coax her into staying the night.</p><p>She wondered if that hadn’t hurt his pride just the <em>tiniest</em> bit.</p><p>He straightened up after both of her legs were tied to the legs of the table, ignoring her as he walked right past her. As though he had naked women bent over his kitchen table every day of the week - though Nami supposed that, for all she knew, he could<em>. </em> He was dressed, still, in black pants and a v-neck shirt that was just <em> slightly </em> too tight. Nami watched him walk to the windows a few feet away from the table, admiring his muscles beneath the shirt. Her favorites were his biceps, followed by his deltoids - the best parts of him to grab onto when she wasn’t tied up. “Oh, are you ignoring me now?”</p><p>The sudden flood of sunlight as Ichiji opened the blinds temporarily startled her, and she jerked her head back. As her eyes adjusted to the new brightness, she found that she could see neighboring apartment buildings - and that the windows were far <em> larger </em> than she had thought, stretching from floor to ceiling. </p><p>And she was right in front of the windows, naked, and tied to the table.</p><p><em> “So that’s how he wants to play?” </em> Nami wasn’t surprised - but she <em> was </em> excited. The other buildings were close enough that, even from her spot on the table, Nami could see people moving around through the windows, watering their plants, making food in their kitchens, running on their treadmills. Not one of them seemed to notice her. Not yet anyway. She’d already been getting wet as it was, all spread and exposed as she was, but for it to be taken to this level so quickly...Nami wondered how long it would be before she started dripping on the floor.</p><p>Ichiji glanced over his shoulder at Nami as he moved to the smaller windows over the sink. “Something wrong?” His voice was as casual as hers had been, but there was no concealing that smirk, both on his lips and in his eyes. When she brought her eyes to his pants, she could see that he was getting hard - but he wasn’t all the way there yet.</p><p>“Nothing at all, handsome.” Nami’s voice was warm and chipper, and she stretched against the surface of the table, pulling lightly on the ropes that bound her. The resistance made for a good stretch, from her shoulders to her hips, and she stuck her ass high in the air as Ichiji walked past her once more. He stopped short, and Nami snickered. “What about <em> you? </em> Something wrong?”</p><p>“Almost forgot something.” </p><p>There was a rustling noise as he dug in his pockets, and Nami tried to turn her head for a better look at what he was doing. She twitched when she felt something cold and viscous being dripped down her ass crack, which was quickly joined by two fingers massaging it all around her asshole. When both fingers slipped in, gently pressing past the tight ring of muscle, she let out a whimper. <em> Very </em> few men made appropriate use of her ass, and she’d almost forgotten how much she enjoyed it.</p><p>Ichiji continued for a moment, moving his fingers around inside her as she moaned, before he pulled both of them out without warning. Before Nami could open her mouth to protest, something far larger than both of his fingers was pushed inside of her, filling her ass snugly she gritted her teeth.</p><p>“Breathe, and relax.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, do you think I’ve never used a butt plug before?” The truth was that Nami had, but never with someone else. The one Ichiji had slid into her was slightly larger than what she was used to, cold metal inside her, but already she was adjusting to the sensations and enjoying them immensely. Her cunt was beginning to heat up, and she could feel her nipples pressing into the table as she lay on top. “Don’t you worry about me.” </p><p>“Not to worry. I don’t.”</p><p>He walked away again, beginning to hum to himself as Nami stayed where he’d tied her, listening to the sounds of blinds being pulled up all around the apartment. There were more than she’d thought, at least several in every room, lighting up the once-dim apartment with bright sunlight. The building was surrounded on nearly all sides by others, and each uncovered window meant a greater chance of being seen - bound, plugged, and dripping.</p><p>As she listened to Ichiji’s footsteps as he made his way back into the kitchen, a phone started ringing - his, she assumed, as she recalled leaving hers on silent. She tried again to look over at him, tossing her long orange hair over her shoulder and out of her face, and caught only a glimpse of his red hair and sly smirk before he slapped her ass again.</p><p>“Hello?” Standing behind her still, Ichiji answered the phone, leaving one hand to grab and squeeze Nami all over her ass. His voice was flat and unconcerned - not giving away anything as he caressed her. “Why are you bothering me?”</p><p>Nami could hear the muffled voice on the other end of the line, but she was more preoccupied with Ichiji’s fingers as they drifted between her legs. His fingertips were wet, slick with the lube he’d drizzled on her before, and he traced them along the part of the buttplug that remained outside of her. Even gentle pressure made the plug move inside her, just the tiniest bit, and she squirmed beneath him as she felt herself becoming more and more aroused. Beginning to breathe heavier, she looked straight ahead towards the wide-open windows only feet away, and felt a tingle pulse through her body.</p><p>“That’s hardly my concern.” Ichiji moved his hand past the plug, stroking against her pussy lips and outlining their shape. They were wet already, from the lube and her own arousal, and Nami pressed her hips back to urge Ichiji on. “You want to bother with something like that, you call Niji, you don’t bother me…”</p><p>Letting out a quiet whine of irritation, Nami pushed her ass back against him harder, moving slightly up and down to slide his hand where it belonged. The harder she tried, the more Ichiji seemed to pull his hand back, mumbling into the phone with '<em>mhm' </em> s and '<em>yeah' </em>s. She didn’t need to look back at him again to know he was still smiling at her, enjoying every second of what this was doing to her. </p><p>“No, go ahead.” Without warning, he thrust his fingers deep into her, filling the tight space in her cunt made even tighter by the plug in her ass. Nami shoved her head into the table, clenching her jaw to keep from exclaiming loudly and being overheard by whoever had called Ichiji. She squeezed around his fingers, and he moved them in a way that stroked at her walls and sent more shivers over her skin. “I’m not busy.”</p><p>He moved slowly, rocking his fingers back and forth inside her, and Nami pressed her head against her arm, biting down to muffle her moans. As far as fingering her went, Ichiji wasn’t the most skilled person Nami had ever encountered - easily outstripped by <em> plenty </em> of her girlfriends - but he was methodical and attentive, easily picking up on every little hint that she was enjoying herself. Drool dripped from her mouth, trickling over her arm and onto the table, and Ichiji responded to every twitch and pulse of her cunt with more steady, rhythmic finger-fucking. “Yeah. Okay. Yeah. I know what you’re saying but this is still not my problem.”</p><p>In no time at all, Nami could feel her warm juices coating the sensitive skin on the insides of her thighs, growing wetter still when Ichiji pulled his fingers back out of her to rub in slow, steady circles over her clit. Biting harder into her arm, Nami lifted her head slightly and looked out the windows. In one of the closer buildings, she thought she saw someone glancing at her and Ichiji, squinting and tilting their head - but she couldn’t be 100% sure. The thought that someone was seeing, and watching, made her clit throb against Ichiji’s fingertips, just as he pressed down firmly into her soft skin.</p><p>As she came, she bucked her hips, banging her pelvis hard into the edge of the table as she struggled and pulled at the ropes. She could feel the full pressure and curve of the plug in her ass, intensifying her orgasm and making it all the more difficult to keep her voice down. Her teeth sank into the skin of her upper arm, and the metallic taste of blood trickled onto her tongue. Sweat was dripping off of her now, smearing onto the table with every move she made. Still right behind her, Ichiji showed no sign of letting up, plunging his fingers back into her again.</p><p>“Yonji, like I said before - this is something you need to be bothering Niji about.” Ichiji’s voice was as bored as ever, but Nami could hear the grin in his words - even if she couldn’t see it, face-down on the table and panting again. “If you talk to him and he doesn’t have what you need for some reason...then we can talk about this. So go call him and text me after you’ve done that.”</p><p>Pulling his fingers back out of her again, a shiver shot up Nami’s spine as he began tracing around the plug again. Her body twitched in response, against her will, and she heard him chuckling behind her. </p><p>“You’re going to warp the flooring, dripping all over like this.” There was another slap, a light one, right on her pussy - the wet sound was loud, and Nami groaned at the sensation. </p><p>“Considering how it’s <em> your </em> fault, it’s really like you’re warping your own floor,” Nami shot back, gasping and breathless.</p><p>He gave her another light slap. “Do you think my neighbors are enjoying the show?”</p><p>Nami laughed, tossing her hair out of her face again. Beads of sweat fell onto her lips, and she licked them off. “Can they even <em> see </em> the show? You’ve got me so far from the windows, it’s almost like you don’t really <em> want </em> them to see. You didn’t strike me as the type to half-ass this.”</p><p>Silence. Nami waited for a moment, listening to her own breathing and heavy beating of her heart, wondering if she should risk stealing a look at Ichiji. In the short time they’d been involved, she knew it was rarely a good thing when he fell quiet in such a way.</p><p>He knelt behind her, without a word, and began untying her legs from the table. “You’re right,” he agreed - and there it was again, that <em> smirk </em> in his voice. He raised a hand to stroke down the back of her thigh to her ankle, and she shuddered as goosebumps broke out. “Having you tucked back in the kitchen this way, it doesn’t <em> really </em> count, does it?”</p><p>Nami felt her pulse quicken. <em> “I should’ve kept my mouth shut,” </em> she cursed herself, beginning to feel tense and excited all over again.</p><p>“I think,” Ichiji continued, untying her other leg, leaning in for an instant to bite at her thigh and make her yelp. “Right against the glass should be just good enough. This time. And then right back to the table with you.” </p><p>He stood up again, moving around the table to free her arms as well. Nami could see that now, finally, he was at full hardness, and she sucked on her bottom lip at the thought of what was waiting for her. Ichiji was handsome, that wasn’t in dispute - honestly, he looked every bit like Sanji, but with the fire that Sanji, disappointingly, lacked. Nami’s eyes went again to his arms, muscles tensing and flexing with his movements, and she admired the tattoo on his right arm. </p><p>She particularly liked grabbing hold over it whenever he fucked her <em> particularly </em> hard.</p><p>Once her arms were freed, Nami straightened up, stretching towards the ceiling and pressing her chest forward. She shut her eyes, but stole a peek just long enough to see Ichiji going wide-eyed and slack-jawed at her tits on full display. Just for a moment.</p><p><em> “Oh, you and Sanji have </em> <b> <em>so</em> </b> <em> much in common.” </em></p><p>Composed and smirking once more, Ichiji pointed towards the uncovered windows, the same ones where Nami had thought she’d seen a neighbor already watching before. “Right up against the glass.”</p><p>“You think I need you to tell me?” Nami raised an eyebrow, holding her head high and strutting past him like she owned the place. He slapped her ass again, and this time, she giggled. “I think I’m better prepared for this than you are. Considering your pants are still on.”</p><p>The glass was incredibly cold against her skin, triggering her nipples into instant hardness and causing more patches of goosebumps to creep over her body. She rested her forearms against the glass, leaning her head forward against her hands as she looked out at the city. From this close, she could see more detail than before - people far away on the street below, bundled in winter coats, cars all up and down the streets. Neighbors closer than she’d realized, going about their lives, only a head turn away from seeing her completely on display for them.</p><p>Nami couldn’t say she’d ever done anything like this before. It had been so long since someone had suggested something so exhilarating - and the anticipation was making her nipples poke harder into the glass.</p><p>“Not going to back down?” Behind her, Ichiji sounded almost surprised.</p><p>“Not if you’re not.” Arching her back, Nami stuck her ass back at him, giving it a little wiggle while she was at it - a siren song she knew he couldn’t resist. “Let’s get this show started, handsome.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>